


Что могло бы быть

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ – Гидеон знакомится с Хотчем до того, как последний присоединяется к профайлерам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что могло бы быть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Could Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4543) by Morgane. 



> Не бечено.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: нельзя.

Джейсона Гидеона нельзя было назвать, среднестатистическим человеком. Последние лет десять он являлся сотрудников Отдела поведенческого анализа (ОПА) ФБР и имел репутацию профессионала. Более того, он считался лучшим экспертом в своей области.

Нет, Джейсон Гидеон определенно не был обычным человеком, и потому он не ерзал и не барабанил пальцами по колену или подлокотнику. В конце концов, тот, кого он ждал, вовсе не опаздывал. Пока.

Вот почему Гидеон спокойно сидел в неудобном пластиковом кресле и в очередной раз просматривал свое последнее дело, суд по которому должен был состояться в Вашингтоне. Процессы по подобным делам всегда были сложными: психология преступника была непростой и странной вещью, и объяснить ее суду присяжных было нелегко. Особенно, если обвиняемого арестовали на основании психологического профиля при минимуме улик.

В таких случаях Гидеону помогал большой опыт. После многих лет работы в ФБР Джейсон знал, как правильно преподнести профайл. А дальше в игру вступал прокурор. Потому-то Гидеон и ожидал сейчас встречи с помощником окружного прокурора, который вел это дело, – чтобы выработать тактику совместных действий. Дело было по-настоящему трудным, и Гидеон надеялся, что помощник прокурора – толковый специалист, потому что того монстра, которого он будет обвинять, нельзя выпускать на свободу.

С этим помощником прокурора Джейсон никогда не встречался, но Райан сказал что он неплох. В его устах это была высочайшая оценка, и  это немного успокоило Гидеона. Но он все равно немного беспокоился, и беспокойство это не пройдет до тех пор, пока не составит своего собственного мнения о помощнике прокурора.

Гидеон в сотый раз изучал детали дела, пробегая глазами бумаги, разложенные на коленях, когда справа послышался звук шагов. Прежде, чем поднять голову, Джейсон взглянул на часы – как раз вовремя. Кривая улыбка подошедшего мужчины ясно дала понять, что маневр Гидеона не остался для него секретом.

– Специальный агент Гидеон?

Джейсон кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

– Аарон Хотчнер.

Хотчнер протянул руку, и Гидеон пожал ее, рассматривая помощника прокурора. Он был молод, моложе, чем показалось Гидеону поначалу и классически красив….. Но было в нем что-то – то ли выражение глаз, то ли манера держаться, – что делало его старше своих лет.

Джейсон проследовал за Хотчнером в его кабинет – толстые книги по уголовному праву на полках, несколько дипломов в рамках на стене (один из них – Джорджтаунского университета, как заметил, проходя мимо, Гидеон), но ничего личного, никаких семейных фотографий. Все это, вкупе с отсутствием у Хотчнера обручального кольца, позволяло сделать вывод, что помощник прокурора был женат на своей работе.

Отложив все эти детали в дальний уголок памяти – они еще могут в дальнейшем понадобиться, – Гидеон повернулся к Хотчнеру, который с интересом наблюдал за ним. Его едва уловимая улыбка свидетельствала, что он правильно интерпретировал интерес профайлера ФБР к своему кабинету, и Джейсон улыбнулся в ответ, прося прощения.

– Начнем? – Хотчнер указал на стол. «Если вы закончили составлять  мой психологический портрет». Эти слова не прозвучали, но явно подразумевались, и Гидеон вдруг осознал, что он вновь невольно улыбнулся – всегда приятно иметь дело с достойным противником.

Мужчины сели за стол, и Гидеон раскрыл свою папку с бумагами, пока Хотчнер искал свою, которую, вместе с ручкой и чистыми листами, положил перед собой.

– Вы уже занимались подобными делами, мистер Хотчнер? – спросил Гидеон скорее из любопытства, нежели желая оценить профессиональный уровень собеседника.

К счастью, Хотчнер так не подумал.

– Зовите меня Хотч, меня все так зовут. И да, занимался.

Он не стал даваться в подробности, и Гидеон решил не углубляться в эту тему. Если пожелает, он всегда сможет выяснить это самостоятельно. А пока лучше сосредоточиться на текущих проблемах.

– Что вы знаете о деле Майклзов?

Хотч задумчиво перелистнул несколько страниц и сделал несколько пометок в блокноте.

– Только основные детали. До сегодняшнего дня я представлял в суде другое дело.

– Удачно? – спросил Гидеон, и не только из вежливости: ему и впрямь было интересно.

– Присяжные признали обвиняемого виновным, – бесстрастно отозвался Хотч, не отрывая глаз от бумаг.

Гидеон удивленно поднял бровь, услышав столь сухой ответ. Учитывая обстоятельства, большинство людей ответили бы более оживленно. Но Аарон Хотчнер, как уже начал понимать Джейсон, был не таким, как все.

– Почему бы вам не освежить мою память, – сказал Хотч, оторвавшись наконец от папки и переведя взгляд на Гидеона.

– Карл Майклз, – приступил к рассказу Джейсон, – убил пять женщин в течение восемнадцати месяцев. Все убийства были совершены на территории Вашингтона, последние три из них – с разницей в пару недель. Именно тогда власти позвали на помощь наш отдел, и мне было поручено это дело.

Гидеон продолжил объяснять, как жертвы – все высокие рыжеволосые зеленоглазы женщины лет тридцати – и способ их убийства помогли составить психологический портрет преступника. И как этот профайл и расплывчатые показания нескольких свидетелей вывели их на мужа первой жертвы, Дианы Майклз, Карла Майклза, которого полиция ранее подозревала в убийстве жены, но не смогла найти ни одного доказательства.

Гидеону так и не удалось заставить Майклза признаться в этих преступлениях, но десятилетняя дочь последнего видела, как ее отец выносил из их дома тела жертв. Когда Джейсон разговаривал с ней, от него не укрылся ее ужас перед отцом, и как только он помог ей преодолеть этот страх, девочка рассказала ему все.

Хотч внимательно слушал Гидеона, прервав его лишь пару раз, чтобы задать несколько разумных и правильных вопросов  и уточнить некоторые моменты. Гидеон был впечатлен.

Когда Джейсон закончил свой рассказ, он с удивлением понял, что уже поздний вечер. Впрочем, он, разведшийся шесть лет назад, никуда не торопился, и дома его никто не ждал. Более того, несмотря на сомнения и дурные предчувствия, одолевавшие его утром, он вполне комфортно чувствовал себя в компании Хотча. Что само по себе было необычно и давало пищу для размышлений.

Едва в кабинете воцарилась тишина, Хотч откинулся на спинку кресла, поставил локоть на подлокотник и подпер ладонью голову. Пока он сосредоточенно изучал свои заметки и прикидывал все варианты развития событий, он рассеянно постукивал указательным пальцем по виску.

– Не стану лгать, это будет очень трудным делом, – наконец сказал он. Гидеон кивнул: он и без того это осознавал. – Все, что у нас есть, это косвенные улики, ваш психологический портрет и показания девочки. Вам не хуже меня известно, что от профайла до обвинительного приговора – долгий путь, присяжные с трудом верят в психологические портреты. Есть вероятность, что дочь Майклза откажется свидетельствовать против отца, когда увидит его в зале суда?

– Да, есть.

Хотч кивнул.

– Хорошо, тогда нам придется над этим поработать. Как над вашими показаниями. Да, я в курсе, что вы на этом собаку съели, – быстро добавил он, предвосхищая протесты Гидеона, – но я не собираюсь рисковать.

И Гидеон согласился. Они назначили дату новой встречи, и Джейсон признался себе, что с нетерпением этого ждет.

* * *

До начала процесса он встречались дважды, и Гидеон не мог отрицать, что в какой-то мере восхищен Хотчнером. Казалось, тот всегда контролирует все происходящее вокруг него и прилагает все усилия, чтобы держаться от окружающих на расстоянии, но, тем не менее, люди к нему так и тянулись. Хотч был воплощенным противоречим: молодость в нем уживалась со зрелостью, а цинизм – с оптимизмом. И Гидеона, как профайлера, это озадачивало. Однако если бы он был полностью честен с самим собой, то не смог бы отрицать, что в Аароне его притягивает не только его необычный характер, сколько он сам, и что он не в состоянии контролировать свое растущее влечение к помощнику прокурора Хотчнеру. Однако, у Гидеона отлично получалось игнорировать то, что было ему не по душе, а потому притворился, что Хотч нравится ему из-за исключительного профессионализма и преданности работе.

Но, как бы там ни было, в день первого же судебного заседания по делу Майклза Гидеон обнаружил себя в зале суда. На этом этапе его присутствие там еще не требовалось, но у него было несколько отгулов – Райан зыркнул на него и заявил, чтобы он убирался с глаз его долой, – и нечем заняться.

Гидеон сел позади стола гособвинителя, кивнул Хотчу и принялся слушать вступительные речи обеих сторон. И был потрясен. Он, конечно, уже выяснил, что Хотч – достаточно напористый человек, но в суде он был просто… великолепен. Находясь в своей стихии, он приковывал к себе внимание абсолютно всех присутствующих в зале и не умел довольствоваться меньшим. Не раз и не два Гидеон ловил себя на том, что кивает в такт его словам.

Несколько дней спустя Джейсон был вызван для дачи показаний, и все прошло отлично, хотя Хотчу пришлось потрудиться, чтобы убедить присяжных, что Гидеон – не просто агент ФБР с дипломом психолога и раздутым самомнением.

А потом настал через Джесси Майклз.

Когда Гидеон увидел ее в коридоре Дворца правосудия, то в первую очередь заметил, что она выглядит намного счастливее, чем когда они встречались в последний раз. Хотч тихо с ней разговаривал, и она согласно кивала, крепко держась за руку своей тети. Она нервничала, это было очевидно, но меньше, чем можно было предположить. Джейсону было известно, что Хотч часто встречался с Джесси, чтобы подготовить ее к этому моменту и хоть немного уменьшить тем самым стресс, который девочка испытает, когда войдет в зал суда, чтобы свидетельствовать против своего отца. Гидеон надеялся, что усилия Хотча увенчаются успехом.

Закончив беседовать с девочкой, Хотч встал и вернулся в зал суда, оставив Джесси и ее тетю в коридоре. Было очевидно, что девочка и ее тетя обожают друг друга, и Гидеон был этому рад. Подобные картины всегда были самой приятной частью его профессии.

– Она справится? – спросил Джейсон, последовавший за Хотчем.

Гидеон явно застал Хотчнера, который не ожидал, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, врасплох: помощник прокурора вздрогнул, и Джейсон успел разглядеть в его глазах затравленное выражение прежде, чем Хотч снова надел привычную маску невозмутимости. Все это произошло так стремительно, что Гидеон едва не решил, что ему все показалось. Но нет, он был уверен, что на мгновение заглянул Хотчу в душу, и это стало еще одним кусочком паззла, из которого для Гидеона складывалась личность Аарона Хотчнера. Но поразмышлять об этом Джейсону не удалось – перерыв закончился, и в зал начали возвращаться люди.

– Да, с ней все будет в порядке, – твердо откликнулся Хотч, и Гидеон ему поверил.

Когда Джесси взошла на свидетельскую трибуну, Хотч немедленно встал так, чтобы заслонять собой зал и, в частности, отца девочки. Джесси старалась смотреть только на Хотча, а когда она отводила было взгляд, чтобы взглянуть на обвиняемого, Хотч ненавязчиво вновь обращал ее внимание на себя, и она продолжала говорить. В общем и целом эта часть заседания прошла для нее очень хорошо, в отличие от перекрестного допроса. Адвокат Майклза и не пытался щадить чувства девочки, а потому не загораживал собой вид на Карла Майклза, в результате чего разволновавшаяся Джесси начала запинаться и сбиваться, но, к счастью, от своих показаний не отказалась. Гидеон улыбнулся. Девочка была упрямой и решительной, и теперь Гидеон понимал, почему Хотч был так уверен в том, что она справится.

Когда Джесси покинула трибуну, на лице Хотча, по обыкновению, не отразилось никаких эмоций, но Гидеон мог поклясться, что он испытывает гордость.

* * *

В день, когда суд присяжных признал Майклза виновным, Джейсон пригласил Аарона на ужин. Ничего особенного в этом не было, обычный дружеский ужин, во время которого они разговаривали в основном о работе, и Гидеон обнаружил, что ему нравится слушать, как Хотч разбирает дела, выдвигая множество дельных версий.

За этим ужином последовал еще один, и еще один, и Гидеон и глазом не успел моргнуть, как прошло несколько месяцев, на протяжении которых они с Хотчем встречались так часто, как только им позволяла их работа. За этот период Джейсон успел узнать Аарона немного лучше. Хотя во многом Хотч оставался для Гидеона загадкой и по-прежнему чувствовал себя комфортнее на работе, чем где-либо еще, теперь в присутствии Джейсона он чаще улыбался и выглядел при этом на свой возраст, то есть, по мнению Гидеона, невероятно молодо. Джейсону было приятно, что они стали друзьями, ему импонировал острый ум Аарона и своеобразное чувство юмора. Гидеон давно уже не заводил новых друзей. Собственно, если подумать, он давно уже ни с кем по-настоящему не дружил, и сейчас он был рад, что ему есть с кем поговорить и для кого готовить.

Однако кое-что так и оставалось неразрешенным, и, если с этим не разобраться, это «кое-что» грозило все разрушить, в основном потому что Джейсон больше не мог игнорировать тот факт, что его сто лет так ни к кому не тянуло. И потому однажды вечером он поцеловал Аарона. Не то что бы он именно это подразумевал под «разобраться», но Хотч, как уже усвоил Гидеон, как никто другой провоцировал его на спонтанное поведение. Но в итоге оказалось, что это был самый правильный в этой ситуации поступок, поскольку, если судить по тому, с каким энтузиазмом Аарон ответил на его поцелуй, он чувствовал то же, что и Джейсон.

С этой минуты события развивались со скоростью летящего под откос поезда. Джейсон прижал Аарона к стене его гостиной, целуя его с большей страстью, чем собирался, потому что – о Боже! – это было великолепно, и он только что осознал, как долго и отчаянно он этого хотел. А затем они очутились в спальне, где им вдруг стала ужасно мешать одежда, и не было ничего естественнее, чем избавиться от нее – о да, _наконец-то_.

Гидеон не был близок ни с одним мужчиной еще с колледжа, а последняя женщина, с которой он спал, была его жена, и поэтому он перестал торопиться. К тому же он понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как у Аарона кто-то был, ведь они оба были женаты на работе, но спрашивать его об этом не стал. Мысль о бывших пассиях Аарона была неожиданно неприятна Джейсону и вызывала ревность. Чтобы отвлечься от нее, Джейсон начал неспешно изучать тело Аарона, о котором он хотел знать все. Он хотел разрушить железный самоконтроль Хотча и все возведенные им вокруг себя барьеры. Хотел заставить его улыбаться и смеяться. Хотел сделать его своим.

А потом он больше не мог терпеть. Аарон наблюдал, как Джейсон готовит их обоих, и когда тот вошел в него, не сдержал стона. Гидеон решил, что ему нравится этот звук, и вскоре их потные тела сплелись в одно.

Когда все закончилось, сонный и расслабленный Аарон (Гидеон еще никогда не видел его таким) улыбнулся, и Джейсон даже не попытался сделать вид, что не заметил, как дрогнуло при этом его сердце.

Следующим утром Джейсон проснулся, чувствуя рядом с собой тепло Хотча, и подумал, что он давно уже не испытывал такого умиротворения.


End file.
